Rachel Berry: The Baby
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: What happpens when Rachel tells Quinn about her past bullying life and desires? Quinn is there to help out Rachel in her times of need!
1. Chapter 1

This is more much more innapropriate than my other stories, so i suggest not reading unless you are 16/17 or older...

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door of her apartment as entered slowly, her whole body jittering with excitment. She tiptoed all around the house, checking to see if her girlfriend was anywhere around their home, hiding. Checking that she wasn't, she went to her and her girlfriend's room, closing the door, and shutting the curtains before turning on the light. She placed down the shopping bag she was carrying on the floor, and laid down on the bed before getting undressed. She pulled down an item out of the bag before placing it down on the bed, and laying on it. She taped up the object, which was fluffy white with ABC blocks on the front. It was a diaper that was big enough to carress her petite frame. She took another object out of the bag, a t-shirt that was pink with polka dots, and put it on. She took one final object out of the bag, an adult pacifier, and inserting it into her mouth and sucking. She wouldn't let anyone know her secret, about living a simpler life as a baby. But her heart stopped when the doors of her and Quinn's room flew up.<p>

She quickly spun her head to look at her girlfriend dressed in sweatpants, boots, a leather jacket, and a flower patterned t-shirt. Quinn's face was a plaster of pure shock as she looked at her girlfriend, dressed in a diaper and baby clothes. Her voice was caught in her throat, unable to talk out of the freakiness of the situation.

Rachel lifted herself of the bed, putting her feet in a criss cross apple sauce position before taking out the pacifier.

"Please, Quinn, I can explai-" Rachel said but her statement died in her throat when Quinn walked over to her.

"So you like playing baby," Quinn said, forcing Rachel back down into a laying position before stroking her cheek.

"I can explain," Rachel said, shaking her head.

Please do," Quinn said, a little confused at her girlfriend's antics.

"Well, ya see. I've been bullied most of my life and the only time I wasn't was when I was an infant. So, the only way I can feel at peace is if I'm acting like one," Rachel said, head held down in shame, scared to look at her girlfriend.

"Well, baby. Things are going to change around here," Quinn said, taking her hand off of Rachel's cheek. Rachel was frightened, thinking that she meant they would no longer be girlfriends because of her odd desires.

"You're breaking up with me?" Rachel was near tears.

"Oh, no. Baby don't cry. I was going to say I'd treat ya like a baby to make you feel better," Quinn said, putting the hand back on her cheek. "First, I'm going onto google to find some sites that make baby stuff for adults so we can make sure you have a huge stock of diapers and a nice little rocking chair to be rocked in, and a changing table to be comfy on, and a playpen to be a baby and play in. You just lay here like a good baby, and suck on your pacifier. I'll be back in an hour to check if baby has a wet diapie."

Rachel shoved the pacifier into her mouth, sucking before falling into a deep sleep with the excitment seeping into her mind. Her life would be perfect like she always wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn had spent the better part of an hour clicking away on her laptop, ordering all the things she'd need for Rachel's baby make over. She had boughten diapers and onsies, and a crib, and much more all adult sized to fit her girlfriend's needs. She silently closed the lid of her laptop, treading out of the living room where she was doing her spending, and walked back into their bedroom where the secret was revealed an hour before hand.

She opened the doors to see Rachel's petite frame, still sucking the pacifier, but caught dead in sleep with a soaking wet diaper. She tiptoed over to the bed, and grabbed the shopping bag next to the bed. She pulled another diaper and proceeded to take the dirty one of of Rachel.

Once Quinn had gotten the front of the diaper off, Rachel's eyes darted open. She looked down to see she had wet the diaper in her sleep, her original plan, but now the thought of it made her sad. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and the pacifier that was in her mouth fell out. Before Quinn could stop her, she erupt into tears.

"Oh, don't cry, baby!" Quinn said, quickly taking off the old diaper and putting a fresh one on her, before sliding the pacifier back in her mouth. Rachel began to easily suck on it again.

"I wuv you mommy," Rachel said, her voice coming out lispy due to the pacifier.

"No, bad girl," Quinn said, slapping the front of her bottom through the diaper. "Baby's don't talk. The only talk they talk is gibberish. Goo-goo and Ga-ga. I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's the way it has to go."

"Goo-goo!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Good girl," Quinn said, running a hand up and down Rachel's leg. "I got you a ton of baby stuff you're going to love. You'll be my little baby girl, but of course we'll still put aside some times to make love and everything. I got you a nice big crib, and a comfy changing table so we don't get the bed stinky from your diapie changes, and a diaper pail. I even got you some cute little onesies and footie pajamas. You're going to love it baby!"

"Goo goo gah," Rachel said, having the pacifier fall out but she didn't care. She lifted up her thumb to suck on.

"That's my little girl, always sucking on things," Quinn smirked with the statement. "Now, it's getting late. We'll just curl up here," Quinn said, kicking off her boots and crawling under the covers, "and sleep." She protectively put her arms around Rachel like a mother would a daughter, before kissing the top of her forehead.

* * *

><p>Quinn was awoken by the sound of the doorbell dinging. She let go of her grasp around Rachel and went to answer the door. Once she had opened the heavy wooden object, she stood face to face with a UPS man.<p>

"Hello, I have several orders here for Quinn Fabray," he stated, holding his clipboard.

"That's me," she smiled brightly.

"Ok, just sign here," He said, holding his clipboard and pointing to a spot. She signed her signature, then walked with him to retrieve her packages. He put them on a red cart, before dumping them into the house. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Quinn said, nodding her head before closing the door. She looked at the boxes and squealed with anticipation. This was going to be so much fun! One by one, she took out each item in the boxes. A crib, crib mattresses, diapers, baby clothing, pacifiers, a high chair, bottles! She was so happy. She treaded off to the spare bedroom they had for when guests came over and started her remodelization of it. She painted it a light pink color, with green and purple flowers. She then built the oak crib, changing table, and playpen. The crib and changing table were in the left side of the room, while the pink playpen was placed smack in the center. To the north of the playpen was placed a giant TV filled with Baby Einstein, My Little Pony, Winnie the Pooh, and other childish movies. She finally finished with the high chair in the kitchen when she heard a cry escape from their bedroom.

She ran to see the woman, once a grown up, in a wet diaper, kicking her legs with her pacifier under the chin. She grabbed the distress girl, picking her up, and carried her to the new nursery. She placed her on the changing table, and quickly discarded of the old one, before powdering her up and putting a fresh new diaper on her. Rachel had been crying so badly, she didn't even notice she was laying on a comfy mattress. She stopped her crying and opened her eyes.

She was met with a whole new world. A paradise. A babyhood where she would be free to live her life.

"You like my craftmanship?" Quinn said, giggling at how much amazement covered Rachel's face. "Ok, so you got a fresh diapie on. What am I going to do with you? Ahh, I got it." Quinn picked her up from the table and put her down in the center of the playpen. She grabbed some toys from the toy box to the left of the TV, and grabbed some building blocks, a rattle, and a plush version of winnie the pooh, handing them to Rachel before turning the TV on and putting in Winnie the Pooh **(a/n: the newish one out in theatres right now. This is set in the future, and I'm not sure if there is anymore winnie the pooh movies anyways.) **and letting the girl watching. She mostly sat there and tried to stack the building blocks, but that hadn't worked, so she moved onto her raddle. She tried chewing it, slobbering on it, drooling on it. But nothing happened. That is until she threw it across the playpen in frustration.

It let out the tiniest little jingle. Rachel's eyes darted back over to it, crawling to go get it. She picked up with her two hands, unable to only use one with her mind at such ease like a baby, and started to shake it. It let out more noise. Rachel squealed happily. All Quinn could do was laugh from her place at the rocking chair. After the movie was finished, she planned on giving Rachel a bottle in the rocking chair, but for now she was breaking it in for all the good memories to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked through the doors after work feeling like a piece of crap. She was an up and coming model, completely ditching the broadway path, and the poses and costume changes made her tired and cranky. It was starting to turn colder in New York, and Rachel was developing a cold.

"Sweetie?" Quinn said, walking out of the living room to greet Rachel. She caught one site of her girlfriend, pale with a runny nose and slightly askew from her original straight posture, and knew something was up. "Are you sick, baby?"

"Yes," Rachel said, sniffing up her nose, and falling into Quinn's open armed embrace.

"Aww sweetie, you're burning up," Quinn said, placing her head to Rachel's forehead. "Can't let my little baby be getting sick. Mommy should take her temperature." Rachel dug deeper into Quinn's embrace, trying to get the blonde to pick her up. Quinn obglied, picking the girl up off her feet and carried her to the nursery. She slid off Rachel's skirt and underwear, fastly taping up a diaper. She slid off the top that screamed New York Fab Fashion, and replaced it with a shirt resting just above the girls belly button stating "Baby Girl".

"Now," Quinn said, picking Rachel up off the changing table after putting booties on the girl. "Since you've been a good little girl only speaking goo gah, and you need to tell mommy if your tummy don't feel good, you can talk in toddler talk. Short lispy sentences, ok?"

"Oh-kay, mommy," Rachel said, nodding her head, rubbing her eyes.

"You sleepy, honey?" Quinn asked, rubbing circles on Rachel's back. Rachel shook her head, stating no to her. "What do you want, sweetie?"

"Tea," Rachel said in a very babyish voice.

"Okay, baby. You can have tea in your bottle, but I'm not letting you have any caffinated tea. I'll make you some decaffinated blue tea," Quinn said, carrying Rachel to the living room, placing her on the couch. "Stay there and don't roll of okay?"

"Ok, mommy," Rachel said, continuing to rub her eyes, stifling a yawn as she put her hands under her ear like a pillow. Quinn stepped into the kitchen to make the tea. She was halfway through when she heard a thud from the living room. Quickly, she shuffled her feet into the room to see Rachel on the floor, curled up into a ball, tears threatening to cascade down her face.

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn said, pulling Rachel up into her arms. She began rocking her back and forth, bouncing her up and down. "It's okay to cry sweetheart. Nobody else is gonna see." Rachel let the tears fall, putting her head into Quinn's shoulder. The timer dinged and Quinn walked into the kitchen, pooring the tea into the bottle. She had learned to start multitasking with Rachel in her arms as if she was a real mother herself. She easily slid the bottle into Rachel's crying mouth and she sucked. "Good baby. Just keep drinking." Once Rachel was done, Quinn put her in the crib because she was obviously tired. Quinn sat in the rocking chair, staring at her girlfriend and baby girl. "Love you sweetie." Quinn kept whispering even though Rachel could not hear.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a continuation of the last chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Qui-" Rachel said through the pacifier, before spitting it out and throwing up in the playpen.<p>

"Oh," Quinn said, scooping up Rachel and ushering her to the bathroom incase the girl had to continue vomitting. "You just stay here sweetie incase your tummy gets upset again. I'm going to go clean up in the nursery." Quinn rubbed Rachel's back a few times before taking a roll of paper towels and running to the nursery. Rachel just nodded, even though she most likely knew that Quinn could not see her anymore. Quinn returned to the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Did you throw up anymore, sweetie?" Quinn asked, getting down on her knees before rubbing Rachel's stiff back.

"No mommy," Rachel said, tears escaping into the toilet bowl.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn asked, taking her thumb and wiping away the tears.

"I'm bad, mommy. I made you clean up my mess," Rachel said, continuing to cry.

"Rachel," Quinn said, moving the girls chin with her right hand. "This isn't baby and mommy anymore. This is me and you. Quinn and Rachel. Girlfriend and girlfriend. I love you so much; I'll take care of you, my one and only beauty, whenever I need to."

"I'd do the same for you," Rachel choked out through the tears.

"Good, now I'm putting you on bedrest for now. I'll carry you to the couch, just tell me if you need anything. What movie do you want to watch?" Quinn asked.

"Can we watch the Hangover?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. I want to keep you in that diaper though, because bedrest means you stay where you are. Ok? And I'll put a bucket next to you incase your stomach gets upset again." Quinn replied, carrying Rachel to the couch before getting behind her and starting to cuddle/spoon her.

"Thanks," Rachel said, cuddling herself deeper into Quinn's warmth.

"No problem, baby." Quinn said, kissing the girls forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied, looking up from her magazine she was reading.

"Baby Rachey needs a diaper or else she's gonna go potty in her pants," Rachel lisped out, doing a very funny potty dance as if she was a toddler.

"Oh, we don't want that to happen, sweetie," Quinn said, walking over to Rachel and picking her up. "We need Rachey to have a nice clean diaper on incase she has an accident."

Quinn easily laid Rachel down on the changing table before taking off the girls sweatpants and underwear. Quickly, she slid on a thick nighttime diaper and popped a pacifier in Rachel's mouth. After that was done, she took off Rachel's shirt, and replaced it with a pink shirt that said "Little Diva" in katchup text.

"Now be a good baby for mommy and tell her how much you love being a baby," Quinn said, tickling Rachel under the chin.

"Goo Goo!" Rachel screamed out.

"That's right, sweetie. Goo goo, gah gah," Quinn replied in a babyish face making huge facial expressions. "Now time for beddy bye. Since you were a good girl and told mommy when you had to go potty, you can sleep in mommy's big girl bed with her instead of your crip. Sound good?" Rachel just nodded in response.

Quinn picked Rachel up off of the changing table, and carried her back to their bedroom. She tucked Rachel in, several blankets cascading over the girls cold body as she was clad in only a diaper and t-shirt.

"You good, baby?" Quinn asked. Rachel just kicked her legs in joy as a response, before Quinn climbed in bed next to her and snuggled. "I love you, baby."

"Goo Gah!" Rachel yelled.


End file.
